Trusting the wrong person
by writingismyescapefromlife
Summary: Brittany and Santana seems to have a "friends with benefits" relationship, but while Brittany thinks there might be something more into it, Santana just sees it as it is: Sex. Not actually set in the show, but if you really want it could be around season one/two, but before "Sexy".
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, I know I haven't been updating "Take My Breath Away" and "Loving Is A Losing Game" and I'm sorry. School is just getting in the way and I just have some minutes during the evening and I usually write short one-shots like this one. I'll try to update something during spring break, no promises though!**

 **Kisses.**

 _ **«No, no you don't get it. Loving someone who doesn't love you back is one thing. Loving someone who you think loves you back, then finding out they never did is a completely different thing. It crashes you. You think everything is great, and you're so happy, then everything is ripped right out from underneath you. It hurts like hell, and you'll never get it until you experience it.»**_

 _ **-Tumblr**_

It had been three weeks and a half since Brittany had found herself in her bed with her best friend. Their legs were tangled up while their fingers were intertwined, their lips linked while they moaned in each other's mouths. Brittany's hips were thrusting into Santana's while the girl beneath her kept raising and lowering her own, throwing her head backwards moaning and holding onto the blonde's body for dear life.

It had been three and a half weeks since the brunette had regretted it all and had ran away while the blonde was peacefully sleeping.

It had been two weeks since the blonde had succeeded into making the brunette talk to her again, they had come to the conclusion that they had both made an huge error and would never do it again. Neither of them wanted to start a relationship with the other because both of them were heterosexual. Or, at least, that was what Brittany was willing to say to have her best friend back.

After all, if everything they said was true, then why two weeks later the two of them were on the Latina's bed kissing passionately?

As Brittany, after undressing both herself and the brunette, sat down on the bed, Santana took no time walking towards her, pushing her backwards on the bed as she crawled on top of her. The brunette smiled at the blonde underneath her before bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Brittany soon flipped them over so that she was on top of Santana, making the brunette gasp in surprise. The blonde just smirked against the Latina's lips as she continued kissing her; the kiss growing hungrier and more desperate by minute as hands roamed over toned bodies.

Santana's center was about to go nuclear in anticipation of Brittany's touch. She so desperately wanted to push Brittany's head down and have her gorgeous lover devour her. She reached her hands up pulling off one of the last articles of clothing that was covering the blonde, tossing it to the other side of the room. She brought her hands up, caressing the blonde's breasts; squeezing them together, as Brittany let out a moan, causing Santana's mouth to vibrate.

"That feels so good." Brittany said breathlessly.

The blonde slid down the smaller girls body, trailing kisses down her neck, in between her breasts and down her stomach until she reached the waistband of Santana's thong. She hooked her fingers around the fabric and gently pulled them down her legs, tossing them to the side. She moved back up placing a soft kiss on the Latina's inner thigh, making the brunette's back arch up off the bed. She continued her journey up the smaller girls body before kissing Santana's plump lips once again.

The brunette slid her hands down Brittany's body, and pulled at the blonde's thong, pulling it off also. Brittany pulled back and grinned before helping Santana discard her own thong, leaving them both completely naked.

"Brittany…" Santana moaned out as she felt the blonde sucking her right nipple into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue. "I need you so fucking bad." the Latina moaned out, clenching her eyes close tight, as her back arched up off the bed, pressing her chest harder into the blonde's mouth.

After hearing this Brittany pulled away, and began trailing kisses down Santana's body until she was hovering over the brunette's very wet center. The Latina could feel the blonde's breath on her most sensitive spot, and it was driving her crazy with desire.

"Britt, please…fuck me." The brunette moaned out, tangling tanned fingers in blonde hair.

Not having to be told twice Brittany plunged her tongue deep inside the smaller girl, twisting it and turning it deep inside of her, making Santana scream out in pleasure.

"Oh, _fuck_ …" The Latina panted as Brittany darted her tongue in and out a rapid pace. She found Santana's clit and sucked on the sensitive nub as she slid her hands up, massaging the brunette's breasts roughly. "Shit, Britt! Oh fuck _yes_!" Santana chanted, bucking her hips frantically, as she balled up the sheets in one hand, and blonde hair in the other. The blonde suddenly stopped her actions and moved up, hovering the brunette who now had a pained look on her face. "Wha-Why'd you stop?" Santana panted, looking at the girl above her.

Before she got a vocal response out of the girl she felt Brittany slid two fingers deep inside of her, making her close her eyes tightly and let out a gasp.

"You're so wet." Brittany whispered, sucking Santana's earlobe in between her teeth. The Latina could only hum in response as she bucked her hips, matching the rhythm of the blonde's thrusts.

Santana slid her own hand down the blonde's body and swiftly slid two of her own fingers into the blonde, making her gasp in surprise, before letting out a low moan.

" _Fuck,_ San…" Brittany growled, bringing her hips down as she rid her lover's fingers, matching the rhythm of the brunette's hips.

"Fuck _Britt_ , I'm gonna cum!" Santana announced, as she started thrusting her fingers into the blonde even faster while rubbing her clit with her thumb, wanting the girl above her to cum with her. It didn't take much, moments later both girls were cumming, screaming each other's names out, as the orgasms shook their bodies. Brittany collapsed on top of the Latina's body, both of them trying to catch their breath.

The blonde started leaving soft kisses on Santana's neck, while the brunette beneath her smiled happily closing her eyes, letting the blonde cuddle her into a peaceful sleep.

"Promise me you're not going to run away now?" The brunette heard the soft and hopeful voice of her best friend say into her neck and she tensed.

 _We've done it again._

 _Why am I here with her?_

 _I'm not – I'm not._

Brittany felt the Latina tense up and she pulled herself up resting on her elbows, looking down directly into her best friend's cocoa eyes, which were drifting away from hers, looking around the room.

"San…it's okay. It's just us, we can talk it out, just…stay here." The blonde said moving up a bit her right arm so she could touch lightly the brunette's shoulder, but she suddenly stopped when Santana yanked away from her touch and looked into her eyes coldly.

"Move." Brittany kept looking into cocoa eyes sadly, trying to convince the brunette to calm down just with her gaze, but Santana wasn't having any of it, she was scared, and no one could actually calm her down when she was like this. "Brittany, I told you to move or I'm going to push you off me." The Latina said harshly and Brittany nodded looking away from the angry face of her best friend. The blonde laid with her back on the mattress, she sighed and looked at the ceiling. She was hurt, she could understand the brunette and why she was behaving like this, but she never wanted to hurt her, she wanted to be with her and that's what she had done. Brittany just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that the Latina didn't want to talk it all out and solve whatever problem she had, she knew the blonde would always be there for her, so she didn't see why she was closing off like that. "You can go now." The blonde heard the brunette say and she turned her head to look at her, she was dressing herself but she had her back towards the blonde, not even wanting to look at her while telling her to leave.

"San…what do you mean?" Brittany said while sitting on the bed resting her back against the headboard, she covered her body with the blanked as she kept watching the Latina getting dressed. Silence filled the room for some seconds until the brunette had finished and turned around to look at her best friend.

"It simply means that I want you out of my house. My parents are gonna be home in a bit and I don't want them to see you here." Santana said bitterly as she looked out of the window to be sure her parents hadn't arrived yet. She felt her heart ache but she just needed to be alone, she didn't talk after sex, nor she cuddled after it.

"San, I'm your best friend, they're used to see me hanging out here. I'll just get dressed so they won't suspect anything, you should open the windows though." The blonde said smiling, she was trying to ease the situation and calm down the brunette, she knew it would be difficult, but she didn't want to give up on her.

"I don't want you here, Brittany. Just- go, please." Santana was trying to maintain distance from the blonde, she couldn't give up, she had to convince her to go away, she wasn't ready for this and she would've just hurt the blonde. And she couldn't hurt her.

"San, please. We can talk about this and sort it all out. I'm your best friend, I'm not leaving." Brittany wasn't having any of it, she knew Santana didn't want her to go, she was hurt. She was hurt because she didn't want to feel what she was feeling for the blonde, so she put on a mask, just like she did with anyone else. But Brittany wasn't anyone else.

"For fuck's sake, Brittany, go! Leave me alone, okay?" The brunette yelled turning around to face her best friend, who flinched at her words, she was used to see the Latina mad, but never at her. Santana felt her heart skip a beat when she realized that Brittany had flinched because she was scared. And Santana was the one scaring her.

"I'm not leaving you, San. I know you're scared, what happened –" The blonde didn't want to go, she wasn't like the others, she cared for Santana. She loved Santana, and she was going to show her just that. One way or another.

"What happened was nothing. Don't you even think about telling someone." The Latina interrupted Brittany, who looked at the ground after hearing Santana's words. She knew very well that she didn't mean any of it, but it still hurt. "Did you hear me?"

"I haven't told anything last time, why would I now?" Brittany got defensive, she knew she needed to be there for Santana, but the Latina had never tried to hurt her, she was the only one trying to show the blonde she was worth everything. "Santana, we need to talk. You know it meant something."

"It didn't mean a thing, Brittany. It was sex." Santana lowered her head while saying that, she knew she was hurting the blonde. She didn't want to actually, but if they were going to go ahead with this _thing,_ she would end up hurting her even more.

"It wasn't just sex, San. You know you felt something." The blonde was trying her best not to turn around and just go away, Santana needed her, and she needed the Latina. They had always needed one another and nothing could change that, not even the Latina's behavior.

"You wanna know what I was feeling, Brittany? I was feeling horny, happy? I was feeling horny and you were there. You were just a laid. A good laid, if this is going to make you happy. Nothing more." Santana said harshly, she was getting mean, really mean and she had never been mean to Brittany, but she didn't know what else do to make Brittany leave her. She had tried basically everything, but if the blonde wasn't going to give up she had to get meaner.

"Santana…" The blonde looked at the brunette in front of her, her eyes were getting watered and her chest hurt. Her heart hurt. Her head hurt. Everything hurt. But she couldn't go. Santana was there. Santana was scared. Santana didn't mean those hurtful things. Santana…

"You know I don't like you, I just like sex. That is what it was last time, and that's what it was this time. Meaningless sex, just get over it. You're nothing more than the others I had sex with." Santana looked up from the ground and looked right into baby blue eyes. Those eyes she loved with all of her being. Those eyes that opened wide at her words. Those eyes that started tearing up at her words. Santana knew that the blonde now believed her, she just needed to look into her eyes and be emotionless while saying that.

"Okay."

And just like that, crying, Brittany left Santana alone into an empty house.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't think about making a second part but, well, here we go! Sorry of it's a bit dark but lately I haven't been feeling that great so it influences my writing.**

 **Enjoy anyway, kisses.**

 **Ps. I've just edited both chapters, I** **don't actually know what was wrong with these «», but since you like these "" better, here we go. Hope you'll like it, now.**

One week passed, Santana kept ignoring her blonde best friend all week, not that Brittany actually was noticing that because she was avoiding the brunette too.

One day Rachel Berry stopped the blonde at her locker looking at her curiously.

"Brittany, I have been watching you lately and Santana too, to be honest with you and I think, well actually I-" the brunette suddenly stopped talking when the blonde angrily shut her locker, making Rachel jump at the sudden harsh and unexpected sound. The blonde then looked at the petite brunette raising her eyebrow waiting for her to continue, "I meant, umh, is everything alright?" Rachel asked trying not to make eye contact with the cheerleader. The whole Glee club had actually been curious and maybe even slightly worried at the two Cheerios' behaviour.

"Yes, Rachel. I am fine, thank you for asking. Now, if you may, I have to go, goodbye." And just like that the taller girl grabbed her bag and made her way to the gym, leaving a dumbfounded Rachel Berry behind her: _clearly Brittany was not fine._

Two more weeks had passed, now Brittany was the only one avoiding her best friend, not that Santana was actually trying to talk to the other girl, but she wasn't checking the halls to make sure she wasn't around anymore. The blonde actually was wondering if the Latina wanted to make things up, but even if she was, she wasn't trying much either, because she hadn't found any missed call or anything that could suggest that the brunette wanted to talk again.

This time was the Latina the Glee's target, but knowing how much she was repulsed by the short diva, they decided to send Mercedes to talk to her, maybe she could get something out of Santana. However their mission didn't succeed, the Latina immediately thought they were suspecting something and dismissed everything angrily, calling everyone names when Mercedes said they were all getting worried and then storming off shouting at everyone who was in her way.

It had been one month and a half. One month and a half since the two cheerleaders had talked, since the two cheerleaders had even looked at each other. Yeah, they still were in Glee, but there was so much tension in the room when they entered that almost no one dared to even say a word, almost, because obviously Rachel every single time had to make some of her comments about the whole situation.

It was when Brittany missed three days straight of school that Santana tried to get in touch with her. It was after those three days that she actually listened to what the others had to say, it was after those three days that she really realized how everything was screwed up.

But Brittany didn't answer.

Santana had thought about just going to the blonde's, but then she tried another way. She called the Pierce's house, hoping Brittany's mother would pick up the phone.

"Hello?" A voice that Santana had known for her whole life answered and the brunette finally breathed again. The woman didn't seem in panic or worried, so nothing should've happened.

"Hi Mrs. Pierce. Sorry to bother you, I noticed Brittany hadn't been at school for some days now and I was just wondering if…I mean, is everything okay?" the Latina asked, she was torn in two. A part of her kept shouting that everything was fine, that the blonde would've at least called her if something had been _that_ wrong, maybe she was just sick, it happened. However, there was a tiny part that kept telling her that something was indeed wrong, and maybe what had happened between the two of them had just stopped the blonde from calling her to talk about it.

"Honey…Brittany has some problems. She had been having them for some time, but lately it's getting worse. She needed some days off because she couldn't bear being around other people, she couldn't even get out of bed." the woman seemed a bit off, but Santana could hear that she was trying not to tell her something, and the Latina couldn't stop herself from wondering what it was, was it bad?

"I didn't know that. I mean, _any_ of that. What is it really? Mrs. Pierce, I need to know." the brunette asked worried, she couldn't bear knowing her best friend had some serious issues. Was Mrs. Pierce talking about what had happened between them? Did she know something? Maybe she just meant Brittany couldn't bear being around _her_ anymore.

"Sweetie, why don't you just stop by? I'm sure Brittany would be pleased to see you." the woman sounded somewhat relaxed at the idea of Santana with her own daughter, so maybe she didn't know. But the Latina couldn't go there, they hadn't talked in almost two months. "Honey?" Mrs. Pierce called to get back her attention and, after the brunette hummed, she went on, "I know things are difficult, but whatever it is, you two just need to talk it out. You have been attached to the hip as long as I can remember, you can't let something get in between, please? She needs you, Santana." the Latina could clearly hear the pleading voice of her best friend's mother and so she gave in.

"I'll be there after Cheerios, Mrs. Pierce."

After Cheerios practice the Latina drove right away to the Pierce's house, she was worried, she couldn't really bear talking to the blonde after all that had happened, but she had to. Brittany, as her mother had said, needed her, and Santana just couldn't ignore that.

When she arrived the door was open, obviously Mrs. Pierce knew at which hour she would have been there, after all the two Cheerios always went to Brittany's house or to her own when Cheerios practice was finished.

Mrs. Pierce was nowhere to be seen but the Latina knew she probably had gone to pick up at kindergarten Brittany's little sister, Katherine. The brunette went right away up the stair to the blonde's bedroom, she knocked once, twice and three times but no one replied. Santana then opened the door slowly and she saw the blonde laying on her side on the bed. She was still, she wasn't moving nor crying, she just laid there, so the brunette approached her. As Santana reached the side of the bed she knelt down to be at the same level as Brittany's but what she saw left her speechless.

Brittany was laying down looking right in front of her, but she didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that Santana just walked in. She was looking in front of her, but she wasn't _looking._ Her eyes were emotionless, she had a look the Latina had never seen before, and it frightened her.

"Britt…" the Latina whispered and she couldn't help but run her fingers through those blond locks, Brittany closed her eyes for a moment and she seemed to relax but then sighed and opened them again, focusing on her best friend.

"Go away." the blonde whispered sternly and the brunette had to contain the gasp that was about to leave her mouth, she had never heard that tone from her best friend. She had never heard it not just towards her, but towards everyone. Santana sighed as well but her hand never left the blonde's head, the hand that was still running through those locks, trying to soothe the girl.

"Never." the Latina whispered sweetly. She knew she had been wrong all that time and that maybe she was late, but she had no intention of giving up on her blonde, not yet at least. "Can I lay down with you?"

"No. I told you to go away." Brittany said turning around and facing the door. She closed her eyes, hoping Santana would just go away but she lost her hopes when she felt a hand on her lower back. That hand slowly reached the top of her back just to slide back down: Santana wasn't giving up.

"I want to know Britt. I know I was wrong, I shouldn't have said those things to you...mostly because I _don't_ feel those things...Brittany, pl-" the Latina suddenly stopped as the blonde who had been laying on the bed sat up straight and turned to look at her. She couldn't really understand what the look in her eyes meant, she was furious, maybe, or just confused.

"Oh yeah, you were wrong, totally Santana. I think that's the only right thing you have said and done in the last month. You wanna know what's wrong? Oh, where should I start off? You _destroyed_ me, Santana. We've been best friends forever and you were willing to throw all that away because you were...afraid? It's almost as if you don't even know me. Well, actually you don't." Santana tried to speak up but the blonde raised her hand to stop the other girl right away with a stern look, "Let me finish, Santana. You don't know me because I haven't been telling you everything. I'm broken, San. I've been since Jen's death, mom and dad have tried to help me, but whatever is bothering me, it's just getting worse every day. No one knows what to do, and I don't even. The fact that I've spent months trying to get to you and only getting you to reject me has been destroying me. I don't want to blame you for all that's happening because it's always been there, but now...now I just can't see the end of it. Do you think I was happy to see you throwing yourself and your body at every single guy at our school? Do you think I was happy to listen to your stories about the way those guys made you cum? How that was exactly what you wanted and needed? No, Santana. I wasn't happy. I was dying inside, but guess what, I needed to be a good best friend, didn't I? So I didn't say a thing, even though I knew, because c'mon, how could I not when you were always leering at me every time I changed, I know that wasn't actually what you wanted. I tried to make you understand I was there, I tried so hard, Santana. I tried to be the one, but I never was. The worst part was when the two of us were getting closer and closer and so you started to sleep with more and more guys. The last time we slept together? That was the end. I tried to make you understand, I was there for you Santana, I didn't want to let you go because I love you. I do. But maybe I just need to look after myself now or I won't see the light anytime soon. If I don't distance myself from you...I might get to a point of no return." the blonde was fully crying when she finished, she was sobbing and so was the Latina. They wanted so bad to hug each other and say that they were there for each other, but they just couldn't. Santana stood up, wiping her tears and then looked at the blonde.

"You just need to give me time, Britt. I'm gonna make it right, I swear. I just-" the brunette stopped once again because the blonde just started to shake her head not wanting to listen to something more than what she had just heard. Santana was just trying to make up excuses, like she had always done.

"I gave you time, and you made your choice. I'm not going to stay here waiting for you to change your decision once again, I have feelings. I have feelings, Santana, and I have a heart. A heart you just broke."


End file.
